


Nobody

by Zebooboo



Series: Wasteland [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Warlocks and Titans touched Light differently. Either like a blunt tool or a too massive a power to shape. But Hunters? If there was no surety or finesse in their touch it all fell apart. Feros was a Nightstalker through and through.(And now it seemed Schala would be one too. Nice. He just hoped they didn't go crazy inside the Tower, he'd get dumped with the cleanup.)





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to write. Welp, have fun everyone :)

The flight back was...not tense. But certainly had Feros on edge. He wasn't sure why. Schala was in the back, sleeping, and Tyr had made sure she was as good as she could be. She even woke up for a bit (she was too tired to even speak but at least she seemed ok).

On the other hand, she'd taken a dive into the Void for some time. Even if he disregarded the tidbit about the visions, Feros wasn't sure how _well_ she will come out of this. And on top of this Ikora wanted to talk to him. He shrinked back into his hood. That's a conversation he didn't want to have.

He glanced back at the bundle of blankets then back at his console. He sighed and got up from the pilot seat. He was too restless to just sit. The Hunter shimmied down to huddle against Schala's side. Mia floated up into his hood from her spot next to Tyr, on Schala's other side. The other Ghost flicked open his eye to look at Feros for a moment and then drifted off again.

He rested a hand on the Warlock's shoulder and brushed his Light against her own. It was warm and light, but the undercurrent was fierce and laced with the chill of the Void. But it was...just there, docile. He wasn't sure if it was always like that or because it had its fun just now. A lick of warmth brushed back at his Light and he pulled back abruptly, his hand lifting away from her. She didn't even stir.

He let out a slow breath and got up. She would be fine. She would be fine...

He shuffled back to his seat, picking up his forgotten helmet on the way. He fitted it over his head and checked on the course. She would be fine, he'll make sure of it.

\---

Cayde followed behind Ikora. Or well, he followed the path of surprised Guardians Ikora left behind. He shot down comments and waved away curious glances on the way. They had probably never seen the Warlock Vanguard all ruffled up, he needed to smooth out some feathers fast. Well, unless Fee annoyed her before Cayde reached the other Hunters' apartment. Then...well, he might duck away.

But Ikora was waiting outside of Feros' door when he got there. And she looked calmer than when she left her station, all frazzled and irritated when Feros ignored protocol and flew his ship by the apartment section so he could transmat straight into his rooms. Cayde wasn't sure why she was suddenly calm until he tried to open the door and Ikora raised a hand to stop him.

He opened his mouth to ask why, but the light flickered in his throat when Feros' Light pulsed past him.

Oh.

His hand dropped from the handle, and he leaned on the other side of the door. He and Ikora looking to all to be guarding the door.

It had been too long since the last time he'd been close to a Nightstalker that was teaching the Void to someone. Tevis had caught him, Andal had tried to give him tips but he'd always run hot. Solar all the way to the marrow. He could never touch the Void the same way, pull it up and run his hands through it like it was silk.

Warlocks and Titans touched Light differently. Either like a blunt tool or a too massive a power to shape. But Hunters? If there was no surety or finesse in their touch it all fell apart. Feros was a Nightstalker through and through.

(And now it seemed Schala would be one too. Nice. He just hoped they didn't go crazy inside the Tower, he'd get dumped with the cleanup.)

\---

It almost felt like an epiphany. The lost piece of the puzzle finally slotting into place and the first clear breath in over a year. The first _free_ breath since she was Risen. She could _hear_ , she could almost _respond_ and get a sense of contentment from the emptiness and the vacuum in return.

This was what she had been doing wrong. Because the warmth of the sun was everything she may want, but the void would always be there and now she could reach in and not be afraid.

(Paradoxically she needed to not be afraid in order to snatch it between her hands. Maybe having a guiding hand helped. Maybe the different method helped. Maybe Tevis was right and she was just ready.)

Schala opened her eyes and looked at Feros across the bed. He seemed to be looking right through her, for all that his attention was on her, his Light shining like a small beacon. Always kind.

(What did _he_  see?)

She rubed her hands together, wisps of deep violet dripping from her fingertips. It wasn't so biting anymore, more like an frosty treat that was about to melt in the summer heat than the creeping frostbite of before. Her hands clenched and the Blades where in her grasp, like they had never left. She turned them over and over in her palms, feeling the edge and their weight. She had killed with them, the memories were vague but clearing with every passing moment.

"We found your Blades."

The Blades dissipated and she turned back to the Hunter. He was seeing her now, but still seemed distracted. A small smile tugged at his mouth plates, making his face look crooked. He had less mobility at that part of his face than her, her silicon lips twitched in response.

"Strike true, Hunter."

He patted her arm and made to leave the room with those words. If she was a Hunter, she didn't feel like one. The same way she didn't feel like a Warlock.

"Feros?" He stopped, door half open and turned to look at her fully.

"Thank you." Those must have been the easiest words to say in her entire life.

He nodded slowly.

"Anytime." The door clicked shut behind him.

She swung her legs over the bed and walked to the small window. The was no fire raging, no screams or smog. It grounded her better than the calmness in her mind. Or the Lights of Ikora and Cayde joining Feros' right outside, all shining so bright. Tyr whirred over her shoulder, casting a scan over her once more. She reached up and cradled the Ghost in her hands. They were fine.

\---

"She will be taken off the active roster until further notice. No trips off planet and preferably she will remain within City bounds."

Cayde cringed in sympathy. Being stuck in the Tower was not fun. "That's...pretty rough Ikora."

"Hostility triggered this episode, we cannot have another one happening. Knowledge of her visions _must_  remain a secret. She will learn to control it in a protected environment, under supervision."

The Warlock looked pointedly at Feros, making him stand a bit straighter. He _had_ assuned he'd be helping her anyway. After a beat she sighed tiredly and dropped her rigid posture, stepping back to look at both Hunters.

"I refuse to let her become another Osiris. However different the situations may be."

Cayde leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"We'll have to the bury mission records. Kill the comm feed. We already have the communication jammer working in our favour. But eh..."

Blue optics flicked between Warlock and Iron Lord.

"Might be a bit difficult to bury the whole Warlock pulling Blades out of thin air." He waved a hand at Feros.

"We wouldn't need to send an Iron Lord otherwise."

"We won't need to. Her odd connection to the Light was known the moment she stepped into the City. It might come as a novelty to newer Guardians but it happened, before the City walls were built. Maybe not often, but it did."

Feros looked between them as they talked, feeling more and more out of place. He wasn't used to this. He just did missions, he killed things, he wasn't used to doing coverups. He silently toed off his boots and hopped to sit on the counter to watch Cayde start walking around the room, Ikora turning to face the pacing exo. The creak of the bedroom door made Feros turn around to see Schala peek out of the door across the hallway.

He motioned her over and she padded to set her shoulder against the kitchen door's frame. She looked far more collected now than during the last leg of their trip back. Together they watched the Vanguard debate the merits of putting Feros down as a fireteam member or just as the best available emergency response. This could take a while. He sighed and reached over his head to open the cabinet to pat around blindly.

"Tea?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on twitter? @zebooboo


End file.
